


Harley 'Parker'

by Jos_lynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Eventual Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, I think this is good enough, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: Harley's thought about it and even though he didn't think he'd legally change his name he couldn't help but fantasize about the two of them having the same last name.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Harley 'Parker'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Maddy for letting me use this idea! Hope it lives up to your standards.

Harley Keener was shocked when Tony Stark reached out to ask him to move into the tower for his senior year, after minimal contact for six years. Macy, Harley's mom, and Tony decided that he would come up at the beginning of summer so he could get used to the tower and New York before school started. After a week Tony introduced him to his personal intern (Read: secret son) Peter Parker. Thankfully the two of them hit it off because Peter ended up moving into the tower for the summer and it basically turned into a long term sleepover for the boys. 

There was a month of lab time, pranks, and blissful ignorance for Peter's nightly activities before Peter had gotten severely hurt on patrol and threw himself through the closed common room window as Spiderman while the other three residents were watching a movie together. As soon as Harley saw who was under the mask he jumped into action by picking up the now unconscious boy and sprinting to the med bay. As he waited outside for the doctors to tell him about the younger boy's condition he thought about how light Peter was. Since he wasn't freaking out quite as much as he was he realized he really shouldn't have been able to pick up and run with the shorter boy as easily as he did. He distracted himself by creating multiple theories about why Peter was so light that he could ask about once he was feeling better. The doctors told him that he was going to heal up perfectly, but Peter was stuck on bed rest for at least a week to ensure that his broken pelvis and leg healed up nicely.

Both boys were basically attached at the hip after that incident and spent every moment they could together. Tony would joke that Harley was a lost puppy that followed Peter around or that he had a crush on the younger boy, which he would just ignore. When the school year started up again Peter had to move back in with May which was weird for both boys not having the other around, but Harley convinced Tony to send him to Midtown so that they could see each other more. This led to Harley meeting Ned and MJ who quickly invited him to join their little group. MJ ended up allowing Harley to call her MJ within a week, which brought some grumbled protests from the other two boys. Harley was overjoyed to have a group of friends that he actually liked instead of the couple of people that he hung out with so he didn't have to be alone.

A month into school Harley was sitting in Chemistry ignoring what Mrs. Houst was saying, practically bored out of his mind. Instead, he spent his time doodling his name and Peter's last name in his notebook. He thought about it and even though he didn't think he'd legally change his last name he couldn't help but fantasize about the two of them having the same last name. He slammed his notebook shut and shoved it into his bag when Mrs. Houst started passing out a test booklet causing him to panic slightly. Harley has been preoccupied lately trying to come to terms with his feelings for his best friend. Back in Rose Hill being interested in the same gender wasn't something that was okay and he grew up thinking that way. As he got older he realized that it was okay but it was another thing for him to accept that he was interested in boys. These thoughts tended to distract him during the school day which is why he forgot that they had a test today.

"Alright everyone you have the rest of the period to complete the test. Good luck." Harley glanced back at Peter who sat two rows behind him and gave him an encouraging smile. The test was pretty simple and he finished about ten minutes after Peter, who was the first one done. The two of them spent the rest of the class period texting each other stupid memes to try and get one of them to laugh out loud. 

“Harley. Can you wait in here after the bell rings?” Mrs. Houst asked after everyone turned in their tests. Harley shrugged in response to Peter’s questioning look. He had no idea what she would want to talk to him about. As the bell rang and everyone started to leave sending him questioning glances. 

"I'll wait in the hall for you," Peter whispered to him before he walked out leaving Harley alone with the teacher.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Mrs. Houst nodded and started rifling through the stack of tests that the students took today. Harley waited silently feeling more and more anxious as she pulled up what he assumed was his test. She slid it in front of him, so he glanced at each of the questions to try and figure out what was wrong but was unable to find anything. When he went to question her, his eyes caught on his name, or rather what was meant to be his name. Instead of Harley Keener being written on the line it said Harley Parker. 

“Congratulations.” Mrs. Houst told him, smirking at how red his face was getting. She would never admit it out loud, but the boys were her favorite students and she thought that they would be good together.

“Oh my god. No. We... We aren't together.” Harley stumbled out feeling more embarrassed then he has ever felt before. She just smiled at the boy and dismissed him. Harley rushed out of the room and down the hall past where Peter was standing barely slowing down for the other boy to catch up with him. When Peter asked, Harley just told him that she asked him to do an extra assignment that he needed to get started on before rushing back to the tower and locking himself in his room for the rest of the night. Throughout the evening Peter messaged him making sure that he was alright since he seemed off and to offer any assistance Harley might need on his assignment to which Harley just dryly answered him feeling too embarrassed to hold a conversation.

\---

The next day Harley dreaded going to Chemistry and purposefully dragged his feet the whole day while ignoring the questioning looks from his friends. He was the last person to walk into class last period and ignored everyone by putting his head down on his desk deciding to try and take a nap. Mrs. Houst woke him up at the end of the class by slipping his test paper to him so that no one would be able to see it which surprised the class since he usually got the second-highest grades in class. 

“Hey Harls, what'd you get?” Peter asked as soon as the bell rang surprising Harley. He jumped in his seat and quickly shoved his test paper into his bag not wanting Peter to see what he wrote at the top. Peter highly doubted that Harley had gotten a bad grade seeing as they use stoichiometric equations all the time at the tower and everything on the test was an easy version of what they do.

“Don't wanna keep Happy waiting,” Harley yelled behind him as he rushed outside and into the parking lot where Happy would be. Peter shook off the shock and suspicion and followed the taller boy out of the school and jumped in the car behind him. The whole car ride Harley had his face shoved into his phone refusing to look at Peter out of fear of his face turning red, so in turn, Peter stared at him trying to will him with his mind to explain what was going on with him. Happy, not wanting to deal with whatever the hell was happening there, just put up the divider and sent Tony a warning text. Peter also sent Tony a text telling him about Harley’s actions and the mysterious test he shoved in his backpack before going back to staring at Harley.

Thirty minutes of awkward silence later the three of them made it to the tower and Harley was running out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Usually, both boys would toss their bags into the living room then ransack the kitchen before starting on homework, but Harley kept his bag with him as he started grabbing whatever he was hungry for. He debated going to his room to avoid Peter for the day, but he knows that would make everyone more suspicious and might upset him which he doesn't want to do. Instead, he sat on the couch to start his homework with his bag shoved behind him. 

As the boys were working Tony came upstairs and sat beside Harley noticing how the boy was barely paying attention to anything around him. He nodded at Peter, telling him to just go along with his plan.

"Hey boys, heard you had that chem test today. How'd it go?" Harley just grunted acknowledging that Tony said something, but too busy to actually care to respond which made the older man smirk. "Can I see it then if you aren't gonna talk?"

Without thinking about it Harley shoved him his backpack that had his test sitting at the top. Tony grabbed the test and was looking it over trying to figure out what could have upset the boy but was confused when he saw he got a 100 percent.

"You did good buddy. 100 percent. What had you so worked up." Harley shot his head up and reached towards the paper to try and rip it out of Tony's hands before he read his name.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Tony watched as the boy started to look very anxious, so he let him take the paper back. As Harley was shoving it into his bag he caught sight of something that confused him greatly. 

"Wait. Why does it say Harley Par.." Peter watched dumbfounded as Harley tackled Tony, flinging both of them onto the floor. Harley clamped his hand over the older man's mouth before turning to Peter to ask if he could have a moment alone with Tony. Harley waited for Friday to give them the ok that Peter was far enough away so he wouldn't hear anything. 

"We are not talking about this." Tony pushed the younger boy off of him watching as his face turned alarmingly red. 

"You like him." He watched as Harley's face somehow went even more red. He felt bad because he was looking very uncomfortable, but Tony was so ready to spend all his time teasing the boy. He joked about this for half the summer, but he didn't really think it would be true.

"Fuck off. We are not talking about this." Harley growled before stalking out of the room to spend some time in the lab with Peter before he had to leave. Tony didn't take the words to heart since he has become used to the defensive attitude that Harley could take up sometimes. He was planning on letting this work itself out but thought of a plan that would make it so much more entertaining for him in the long run.

When he got down to the lab both boys were working on their respective projects, so he just started to work on the improvements to his iron man suit. After twenty minutes he checked on the other two and noticed that Peter was working on something that was very time sensitive and he wouldn't be able to step away from. It was time to put his plan into action.

"Parker, can you come here for a sec?" Tony yelled over the music that was playing. Friday adjusted the volume so that they could speak to each other easily. 

"Can it wait a second? I can't leave this." Peter grunted out, putting his full concentration into his solution.

"Don't worry Pete, wasn't talking to you. Get over here, Harley." Harley shuffled over mumbling plans for Tony's sudden death as he glared at him. "That's your name, right? I mean it was on your test." 

"What is wrong with you?" Harley growled gesturing over to Peter who was two tables over with super hearing. He was determined to forget about this whole thing, but Tony was making that infinitely harder than it should be.

"Don't worry, he's not paying attention. Now hold this for me." Harley grumbled but obeyed the older man, watching as he worked. It was almost twenty minutes later when Peter spoke up again.

"Wait why'd you say, Parker?" Tony laughed as Harley's face showed how much he was panicking as Peter walked over towards them. "I know you know that his name is Keener."

"Don't worry about it, Petey. He's just going senile." Peter laughed at the offended look on Tony's face, but couldn't help but feel like he was being left out of something.

"Alright, Parker squared quit slacking off. Get back to work." Tony told them, ignoring as Harley went red again and Peter looked even more confused. 

"Fuck off old man." Harley snarled catching Peter off guard as Tony only smirked in response.

"Can it lover boy." Peter backed away from the two of them feeling like it might be better if he just left. As he shoved everything into his bag Tony turned towards him noticing that he wasn't with them anymore. "What're you doing underoos?"

"Just gonna leave early. Don't wanna interfere with whatever you're talking about." Peter walked out the door ignoring the other two as they called for him to come back. Both of them stared at the door unsure of what to do before Harley let out a string of curses and rushed out the door after him.

"Go get him, lover boy." Tony yelled, laughing as Harley flicked him off as he left. Harley sprinted down the hall barely making it into the elevator with Peter. Before the younger boy could say anything Harley asked Friday to stop the elevator so that they could talk in peace. 

"Why does he keep calling you Parker?" Peter interrupted before Harley could say anything. He cursed Tony in his mind for making Peter more suspicious of him than he already was. If he knew anything about Peter then he knew that all he could think about was why Tony kept calling him Parker. Neither of them are stupid and Tony isn't exactly subtle, so it was only a matter of time before the younger boy started asking questions.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Harley breathed out knowing he had to tell Peter everything. Everything he didn't think he was ready to share yet, but Peter deserved it no matter how he reacted. Peter, who was so nice and perfect to Harley. Peter, who was looking at him so confused and borderline defensive. Peter, who always talked about his last name in a bad light regarding his so-called 'Parker luck'. Harley reached into his bag that he grabbed on the way out of the lab and handed him his chem test from yesterday. 

Unlike Tony, Peter spotted the issue right away and Harley watched as he tensed up once he read what was written as Harley's last name. He glanced up at Harley who looked away before they could make eye contact. Harley flinched back hard as Peter lightly laughed as he looked back at the paper. Harley thought back to how everyone back in Tennessee would have reacted to him and cowered into the side of the elevator expecting Peter to tell him how disgusting he was and how he couldn't stand to be around him, but it never came.

"That does sound much better then Peter Keener doesn't it?" Harley watched Peter dumbfounded. Not only did he not yell at him as he expected, but he actually agreed and went along with Harley's mistake. Peter just shrugged at him and took a small step towards him. "However we could always hyphenate. Peter Parker-Keener doesn't sound too bad."

"Can I kiss you?" Harley asked as he slowly moved towards Peter, giving him the chance to back away from him. He felt his affection for the boy grow and even though it scared him all he wanted was to hold Peter in his arms and kiss the ever-loving shit out of him.

"Please." Neither boy wasted a second before collapsing in each other's arms. The kiss was exactly as both of them imagined it would be, soft and gentle but a slight firmness that left them wanting more. They had to pull away when both of them ran out of breath. Peter pulled Harley in for a chaste kiss before pulling back once again. "So what do you say?"

"Harley Parker-Keener doesn't sound too bad."


End file.
